


WinNix Christmas card 2019

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Kudos: 6





	WinNix Christmas card 2019

The snow crunched under his feet as he made his way across the snow to lean against the wall beside his fellow officer, “Bit cold out here?” he asked as he too looked up.

“Reminds me of home. The sky is so clear,” the red haired man answered, looking away from the sky and toward Nixon.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Nix agreed as he lit a smoke. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not the only thing that beautiful,” Winters said back as he kept his eyes on his friend.

“Yeah, the sights are nice down here,” Nix echoed as he returned his friend’s gaze.


End file.
